


where nobody can hear you scream

by firedragonworks (firedragon32)



Series: The Spider-Fam Multiverse [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Protective Adam (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Torture, Whump, emotional torture, enjoy your kneecaps while you still have them, hey ayesha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedragon32/pseuds/firedragonworks
Summary: When Haggar is thrown into the multiverse, she ends up in Keith Kogane's reality.She's lost everything.She's angry.And Keith pays the price.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Spider-Fam Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	where nobody can hear you scream

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 11:30 pm as a race against my dear lovely friend Ayesha whose kneecaps will become mine if I lose :) cheers
> 
> set about 6 months after the events of A Journey Through the Multiverse

She groaned and picked herself up, dusting off her torn jacket. Her entire body throbbed with pain, and she hissed as one of her mechanical arms sparked, ending flickers of pain through her nerves.

Haggar straightened, shifting her mechanical arms so she wouldn’t step on them. All around her, the busy streets of New York City bustled about, lights flickering and blurring by, voices melding into the noise of the streets.

This wasn’t  _ her _ New York. She’d been stolen from her home, right when she’d been about to gain everything.

And now she’d  _ lost _ everything. And someone had to pay.

The question was, who?

She narrowed her eyes at the screens of Times Square, showing footage of a masked figure leap around the city.

She recognized this one. He’d been there at the collider. He was one of the bastards who’d taken everything away from her.

And now he was alone in this reality with  _ her. _

A smile slowly crept over her face, and she turned and disappeared into the crowds.

Perhaps being trapped in an alternate reality wouldn’t be so terrible, after all.

* * *

_ “Keith, I swear to God, if you don’t give me the details about your date, I will actually combust! Into flames!” _

Keith sighed and shook his head. “You’ll survive, Adam.”

_ “I most definitely will not!” _ Adam protested, his voice crackling over the comms.  _ “I need  _ details,  _ Keith!” _

The red-and-black clad figure leapt off the spired building, spinning into a neat flip before smoothly carrying out the motion in a swing.

“I’m busy right now. You’re gonna have to wait.”

Adam scoffed.  _ “I’ve been waiting for  _ a day, _ you little shit-faced fuck!” _

Keith chuckled under his breath; Adam only brought out the curse combinations when he was  _ really _ frustrated.

_ “Don’t you laugh at me! I’ll hang up, don’t think I won’t!” _

“And miss being my ‘guy in the chair?’” Keith asked, leaping over a rooftop. “Not a chance. And you know it.”

Adam huffed but didn’t reply; as Keith predicted, he didn’t hang up.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Keith asked, his tone switching to business mode.

_ “There’s a disturbance in Brooklyn,” _ Adam responded, the playful, frustrated tones gone from his voice.  _ “Some…robot lady?” _

Keith narrowed his eyes. “I’ll check it out.”

Ever since Lance’s reality’s Doc Ock had disappeared somewhere in the collider, Keith and the others guessed she ended up somewhere in the multiverse. Pidge had been trying to track the villain, but to no avail. Shiro had advised them all to keep a sharp eye, and to not hesitate to call for help.

Keith brushed his thumb over the inter-reality device, or IRD, as Lance called it. He knew the others had his back. It had taken some getting used to, having his colleagues and friends just a collider jump away. But he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Keith landed on the concrete ground, raising two fingers to his temple. “Adam? Where to?”

_ “Hang on.” _ There was the sound of computer keys clacking away, and then Adam spoke again.  _ “Right on top of you. Keep a sharp eye.” _

Keith crept through the streets, entering a dark alley.

_ “Getting warmer,” _ Adam murmured, and Keith exhaled, preparing for a fight.

Then his spider-senses went  _ insane. _ Keith dove to the side, but he was too late. Something heavy slammed him into the wall, and a cold, metal tentacle wrapped around his chest. A thick cloth was pushed up against his mouth and nose; Keith struggled against the crushing grip, holding his breath, but the force of it was too strong.

Adam’s frantic shouts bled into the background as Keith’s vision dimmed, then went black.

* * *

“Keith!  _ Keith!” _ There was no answer, and Adam slammed the table in frustration. “Dammit, not again!”

Last time Keith had gone dark during patrol, he had been sucked into another reality for over a week. At this rate, Adam would have gray hair by the time he reached his thirties.

“Keith. Answer me!”

Keith’s tracking dot was staying in one place, but Adam couldn’t hear anything at all. Something had happened.

Adam sighed, rising to his feet. He was already wearing his suit; in the early days, he’d gotten into the habit of wearing it whenever Keith was out on patrol. More often than not he ended up having to step in to help that hothead out of a tight spot.

He picked up his swords, sheathing them across his back with a flourish. When he got there, Keith was in  _ so _ much trouble.

Keith stayed quiet the entire time as Adam made his way to the alley where he’d gone dark. Despite his initial annoyance, Adam was beginning to get worried.  _ Really _ worried. There was no grunts, or hisses, or heavy breathing from Keith’s end that might indicate a fight; there was  _ nothing. _

Adam stopped at the entrance to the alley. He peered in, and his blood ran cold.

In the very center lay a crumpled black-and-red mask.

With shaking legs, Adam walked forward, dropping to his knees. His hands were trembling as he picked the mask up, the smooth, supple fabric like liquid between his fingers.

Something metal gleamed beneath that, and Adam paused. The cell phone-like device that could connect with similar ones over realities. The one that could call Keith’s friends in case of an emergency.

Which this definitely was. He could see the tracks of mechanical arms, ones that he’d never seen before. Which meant Doc Ock from Lance’s reality was here.

And she had Keith.

* * *

The buzzing from the IRD made Lance groan and throw his pillow over his head. Grudgingly, he sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he peered at the screen.

**Emo-With-A-Hood:** lance are you there

Warmth dusted Lance’s cheeks. He and Keith had been dating for a while, but he never failed to get butterflies inside whenever Keith initiated contact first.

**Lancey-the-Blue:** any particular reason why you’re texting me at 3 in the morning keith?

**Emo-With-A-Hood:** this is adam. how soon can you get over here

**Lancey-the-Blue:** it might be a few days. Why

**Emo-With-A-Hood:** keiths in trouble

**Lancey-the-Blue:** where is he? is he all right?

**Emo-With-A-Hood:** hes in danger. doc ock’s here and shes taken him somewhere. i dont know where he is

**Lancey-the-Blue:** ……..

**Lancey-the-Blue:** ill be there in a few hours

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...................
> 
> i have not slept in twenty-four hours jskdjfksdjfksjdfksjdkfjksjfk


End file.
